Ice and Fire, You and Me
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Despite the danger, Hina gave birth to Hiei. He was her only son, her only link to the outside world...to a man. What are Yukina and Hiei's origins? What is the tale Hina loved so much that she risked her very life to prove its existence?
1. Isle of the Ice Maidens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its copyrighted characters, plot, etc.**  
**

**Author's Note (14.01.2012):** This story is undergoing some revision, so please be patient with its updates. Thank you so much for your support, and as always, **read** and **review**.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me  
Chapter I: Isle of the Ice Maidens**

* * *

One day, after the many adventures of the Spirit Detectives, Yukina returned to her homeland the Isle of the Ice Maidens. On that same day, a powerful demon of flame entered the Isle and aggressively searched through the floating winter sanctuary. Yukina quickly returned to the Human World, reporting her findings to the Spirit Detectives. Included in her report, the young ice maiden told everyone that the fire demon that had infiltrated the secret island had resembled Hiei.

The weekend day was tepid and pleasant, green leaves and flower petals showering about Genkai's temple. The golden sun cast gentle rays of warmth upon the weathered temple, giving the atmosphere an affectionate aura. The elderly Spirit Wave Master, her only pupil, three Spirit Detectives, Yukimura Keiko, Kuwabara Shizuru, and an ice maiden were currently in a meeting at the shrine concerning the legendary Isle of the Ice Maidens.

"What are you saying, Yukina-san?" Kazuma asked worriedly, the young teenager slowly edging bit by bit to the maiden. "Your island was attacked by a fire demon? You're all right, right, my sweet?" Shizuru, halting her younger brother's advances, sighed at Kazuma's persistence and tenacity.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Keiko questioned with friendly concern.

Yukina smiled kindly at her friends, giving them all slight bows. "Oh, it is nothing really to worry about. No one on our island was hurt or injured, just a little frightened by the stranger. Many of the younger ice maidens have never seen a man, nevertheless a fire demon, before. It was just a shock to have an intruder."

"I bet it WAS Hiei just trying to get some kicks," Kazuma grumbled with disgust, causing the petite fire demon a little ways off to growl. "He was probably bored and thought, 'Hm, who could I torture today? Maybe I'll go bother those ice maidens with Yukina!'"

Shizuru slapped her forehead hopelessly from her brother's remarks. _Baby bro, you're never going to marry Yukina—hell, at this rate, you're not even going to live long enough for your first date._

"Feh, idiot. Say something like that to me again, pathetic human, and I'll be sure to feed you to my Black Dragon," Hiei snapped, his Jagan glowing a pernicious blue. "I may be cut-throat in a battle, but I do not attack defenseless women. Besides, even with my Jagan, I would never be able to locate the Isle of Ice Maidens. The ice maidens' homeland is supposedly impossible to find, your overgrown oaf." There was no hesitation in Hiei's voice as he lied to the accusing human and his friends.

_It's none of their business if I know or not how to reach the Isle of Ice Maidens,_ Hiei frowned as he crossed his arms. _Especially that idiot of a human._

Before Kazuma could retort to Hiei's insults, Kurama speedily stepped in and calmly suggested, "Perhaps we should ask Botan the next time we see her to ask Koenma-sama to investigate this enigma of a demon, and that should solve our problem. Of course, that is assuming that this fire demon is on Koenma-sama's criminal records." The crimson haired Detective turned to Yusuke for assurance and support, since Botan was his Assistant.

"That's a really good idea, Kurama," the dark haired Spirit Detective quickly agreed, also hoping to sidetrack Hiei's deadly anger towards Kazuma. "As soon as Botan comes to visit Human World again, we'll tell her about the whole situation, and before you know it, we'll have our culprit." He shot a wink at Yukina. "Don't worry, about anything. We've got this covered for you."

Yukina grinned and bowed to her friends thankfully. "Thank you so much, everyone, for helping me."

"It's no problem, Yukina-chan. After all, you're our good friend," Keiko smiled, standing up. She grabbed Yukina's pale hands. "Come on, Yukina. Let's go and change you out of that kimono into a really cute outfit." She giggled while motioning Shizuru to follow along. "We can do a little shopping while we wait for Botan's visit to Human World."

* * *

"So, what do you think of this situation, Botan?" Kurama inquired as he finished telling the ferry girl Yukina's story. "Do you think Koenma-sama will know anything?"

A young lady, seeming to be about the same age as Kurama, held her chin thoughtfully as her sky-blue hair cast a shadow over her face. "Well, lately we've been receiving reports from Demon World about a thief stealing a lot of locator charms from demon lords. Koenma-sama has been searching for a connection but hasn't been able to find one yet. Maybe this thief is the same demon Yukina-chan met on the Isle," Botan sighed. "But then again, I could be wrong, Kurama-kun."

"Hm. Yeah, maybe that demon is the same demon Yukina wants us looking for," Yusuke repeated. "It sounds like it fits."

"Perhaps," Kurama agreed. "There are too many coincidences for all of these facts to simply be accidental."

"But then again, does this demon thief resemble Hiei like Yukina-san said?" Kazuma demanded.

"Hn," was Hiei's only comment.

A day after Yukina reported her mysterious fire demon, the Spirit World Detectives had arranged to meet Botan at a public park at about noon. The cheery ferry girl was sitting on a park bench, Kurama seated at her right while Yusuke and Kazuma were standing in front of her. Hiei, as always, was a little ways off from the rest of the group, leaning against a nearby tree and hiding in its shade.

Suddenly, Botan clapped her hands with inspiration. "Oh, I know the perfect solution!"

"What is that, Botan?" Kurama questioned, raising a brow in inquiry.

"The Pool of Foresight!" she giggled. When the others simply stared at her in confusion, Botan sighed and continued, "There is a mystical pool somewhere in the far reaches of Human World, at the edge of the dimensional barrier between Demon World and Spirit World as well. The Pool of Foresight can tell us all the answers to our questions."

"Feh, and are you saying you know how to get all of us there?" Hiei interrogated coldly. "Without harm? After all, girl, you said this was in the far reaches of this World."

Botan nodded enthusiastically, not the least affected by Hiei's iciness. "Of course I know the way! Besides, it's not like we can _travel_ to the Pool of Foresight. We have to use a dimensional portal to be able to go in between the Three Worlds, where the Pool is located. There is a portal to the Pool of Foresight right by Genkai 'baa-san's temple." Again, she was met with the raising of quizzical brows. "Haven't any of you noticed it before? You can't miss it. It's that huge statue in her main hall."

* * *

Landing with a thud in a sunny, grassy field, Botan moaned as she massaged her backside. Yusuke and Kazuma followed the ferry girl's gestures as they landed on their bottoms right beside her. Kurama, gracefully exiting the inter-dimensional portal, landed elegantly on his feet.

"Oi, remind me not to do that anytime soon," Botan grumbled as she got up on her feet with Kurama's help. "Jeez, who knew going through portals could be so painful?"

"I thought you have done this before?" Kurama gave Botan a curious glance, causing the Guide to the Dead to slightly blush. She glanced a little sideways, trying to avoid the Detective's sharp emerald eyes.

"Well, once or twice, but it was during my training as an intermediate ferry girl," Botan sheepishly confessed. "But since we're all fine, and the transport between Worlds went rather smoothly, there's nothing to worry about. I guess we're lucky that I paid attention in class." She laughed nervously, unsuccessfully vanquishing the Detectives' anxieties.

Kazuma gave Botan a distrusting glower. "And what could have happened to us if you weren't such a great student?"

She continued to nervously laugh, throwing a hand behind her head, "Oh, we could have gotten lost between the Worlds: sent into the future, thrown into the past, or shot into an alternate reality. Either that, or some of us could have switched our identities with each other."

The tallest Spirit Detective turned yellow at the thought of him switching bodies with Hiei, Botan, or even Yusuke. At the thought of switching forms with Kurama, Kuwabara brightened: everyone agreed that the redhead was attractive. Botan and Kurama slowly edged away from Kazuma, the pair sensing the young man's current thoughts. Right then, a loud obnoxious voice interrupted all thoughts.

"Hey, you guys, where are Yukina and Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he looked around their surroundings.

* * *

"What is this place?" Yukina quietly whispered as Hiei pushed her behind him protectively. "What happened to the others?" Before the two siblings was a glassy pool of misty water, a pale light like moonlight radiating from it. They stood alone in a marsh, a faint fog surrounding the area.

_Damn it, that stupid ferry girl messed up again, like I knew she would,_ Hiei growled as he examined his and Yukina's new surroundings. He could not sense any of the other Detectives, with and without his Jagan. _Why the hell did I have to go and trust that bumbling wench? Now Yukina is in danger._

Indeed, Hiei had been against Yukina coming with the Detectives to the Pool of Foresight. There wasn't any point in exposing her to danger if it could be helped, as he had so subtly suggested to the group. But Botan had insisted upon Yukina's attendance, stressing that the Pool would be more accurate with a firsthand account. _"There's no point in searching for the Pool if Yukina isn't going to be there to ask the question herself."_

_There's no point for your existence if you're going to fail and be useless,_ Hiei silently cursed at Botan.

"Hiei-san?"

"I don't know where the others are, but stay close to me," Hiei warned as he and Yukina cautiously neared the water's edge. He led on with slow, cautious steps. "Something isn't right about this place."

As soon as the two demons were at the pool's edge, their reflections peered back upon them; however, they were slightly altered. Yukina's reflection appeared to be more slender and mature, her hair long and glistening strands of sea green and her eyes ruby jewels. Hiei's reflection was his copy as well, even to wearing a tear-gem pendant. The image was only taller, and surprisingly, more built; also, the mirror image had icy blue eyes instead of fiery crimson.

"Who are they, Hiei-san?" Yukina gasped in surprise. "Are they us?"

"No," Hiei muttered darkly in reply. "These images aren't us. This is just an illusion to weaken our minds' defenses, to distract us."

"Are you sure of that, Hiei?" a deep voice murmured around the couple. "Maybe they just are not your present selves. Could they not possibly your past?"

Hiei immediately grew alert and tense as Yukina grasped his left arm for reassurance. "Who are you? Show yourself!" the fire demon barked while looking around. He was about ready to draw out his sword.

"Show myself? Ha, you are practically stepping on me, Little One." At that remark, the two demons stared at each other in question. Then looking down at their feet, Hiei and Yukina noticed ripples starting from the middle of the pool and steadily lapping onto the muddy banks.

"What are you? An imprisoned spirit or demon?" Yukina wondered innocently as she spoke to the water. "Or are you an imprisoned soul?" About then, Hiei realized that he and the others had forgotten to mention to his sister that they were going to search for the Pool of Foresight.

The mystical pool chuckled, causing more ripples to appear. "No, dear Ice Maiden, I am not an imprisoned spirit, soul, or demon. I am an oracle for those who have never received the chance to See. And it has been a long time since I have Seen a Hieiaki."

"A Hieiaki?" Yukina whispered to herself in fear and disbelief. In the Isle of Ice Maidens, "Hieiaki" was taboo, a forbidden word that was slander to whomever it was said and whomever said it. Was this Seer calling her or Hiei a Hieiaki? But now that she thought of it...What was a Hieiaki?

"Feh, we have only one use for you," Hiei sniffed as his senses slightly relaxed. A pool of water, the fire demon judged, posed no real threat; however, in the Demon World, or between Worlds for this matter, one could never be absolutely sure. "We are looking for our friends, and I highly doubt that your powers are used the See other people."

"Yes, you are correct," the water seer laughed in a bubbly manner. "My powers will not aid you in your search for your friends. However, I will provide you two with the answers to your most desired questions, even the question that gave you reason to search for me."

Yukina gasped and stepped forward from Hiei's protection. He fought back his instant reflex to grab her hand and pull her back. "Does that mean you know who that fire demon that came to the Isle is and where my brother is?" she asked eagerly. "You know how I can find him?"

The young lady did not notice Hiei slightly cringe and bite his lip with uneasiness.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to say who he is. I can show you the truth. However, once you begin to see the truth you cannot stop seeing it until it has ended." Right then, the area around the pool began to mist, causing Yukina to quickly grab Hiei's bandaged right hand.

"Please, don't leave me alone, Hiei-san," she quietly begged.

"I won't," he whispered back gently as they were engulfed in fog.

* * *

"What the hell—" A young man with unruly raven hair did not have time to finish his thought as he hastily jumped into the air from the treetops and caught the mysterious object falling from the crimson sky. As soon as the fire demon caught the unknown item, he wrapped his black cloak around it and himself so that no flying demon would catch sight of him against the Demon World sky. As he delicately ran down to the ground through the gnarled trees with his new cargo, Kuroi realized the thing he had caught was a girl.

A Class-A fire demon, Kuroi was the first son of a proud lineage of a prestigious fire demon clan known as the Hieiaki. He was slightly tall for his race, and his unruly, cool ebony hair with a white starburst caused him to be even more of a black sheep in his hot-colored, fiery family. To add further, Kuroi's occupation as a skilled thief did not please his family either: well, not that he cared anymore.

When Kuroi finally reached the forest floor, the fire apparition took a better observation of his new "treasure."

_Well, I'm giving no real complaints here. She certainly is beautiful female. I've never seen the likes of her before, even at the brothels,_ Kuroi whistled as he glanced at the specimen in his arms. _Look at her green hair and pale skin. Whew. She's the kind of girl the other demons talk about in legends. She has to be. She feels so cold. Could she one of the legendary ice maidens of the Isle—Feh, impossible. They just don't fall out of the sky like rain._

The fire demon contemplated his last thought. "But then again, rain doesn't fall that often in these parts."

At that moment, the once-slumbering girl awoke and shrieked her way out of Kuroi's strong arms. "Let me go, you disgusting man!" the young female screamed frantically, pushing herself away from the startled fire demon. While the sea-foam haired girl found shelter behind some trees, she took deep breaths from shock. Her heart was pounding against her breast from utter fear. Kuroi's heart pounded as well, and his breath was lost from surprise. But the maiden would never notice the male's nervousness.

When Kuroi finally caught his breath and tamed his heartbeat, he called out, "I'm sorry I startled you, miss. Are you all right?" He stood his ground and forced himself to stay where he was. Maybe this way the girl would not run away with some reassurance. "I hope that I didn't frighten you too badly. And don't worry, I won't hurt you, so you can come out now."

The icy girl glared at Kuroi darkly from behind her hiding spot, her ruby orbs trying to burn holes through the demon. "You aren't going to fool me, insolent pig. I know perfectly why you took me away from my home. As soon as the other maidens find me, they'll make you pay for what you and your friends have done."

As Kuroi was going to reply to the lady's insults, a gang of bandits appeared. "Ah, there she is, you guys, breathing and without a scratch," the ringleader, as the fire demon quickly identified, sighed as he spotted the fair lady in the kimono. "And here I thought you fools had failed and killed her. Good thing for you she's still alive."

"May I help you?" Kuroi curtly questioned while stepping protectively in front of the shorter ice maiden. He felt unsettled by the new arrivals. _They all look like unworthy trouble. Hn, they must have been the ones to kidnap this girl from the Isle of the Ice Maidens. I'm surprised such idiots were able to locate that sanctuary in the first place._

"Actually, you can," the bandit leered. "My pals and I were strolling through the forests peacefully when this woman suddenly appeared from nowhere and stole all of our precious gems. I would like you to return the girl so she can give back what's ours, if you don't mind."

Kuroi hastily grabbed his new companion's wrist when she tried to run away from the scene. The apparition of fire could feel the poor girl tremble beneath his grip.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that's possible," Kuroi coldly answered, glaring loathingly at the group of bandits through icy steel blue eyes. He shattered the bandits' courage just as he saw through their lie like glass. "The lady here doesn't have anything on her other than the clothes on her back. And she's not thieving material. Besides, I'm sure successful men such as yourselves could find some other source of income and easily make up for what you've lost."

"Why you little—How dare you say that to our boss, you bastard!" one of the demon minions shouted, the other members joining the shout out.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Leave here quickly and peacefully without the lady, and I'll spare your pathetic lives: that's your only warning," Kuroi snapped, his icy eyes now freezing the insides of the bandits. "And my name is Kuroi of the Hieiaki."

More shivers went through the band of thieves. "Raizen—did he just say 'Hieiaki'? Hell, I think we should get out of here right now."

"Hell yea, if he's a Hieiaki—Let's go!"

"Not without that broad!" the boss yelled. "And those who don't follow are dead when we're done with this midget! Get the girl!" He ran with his sword unsheathed towards Kuroi. The other gang members, thinking they had no real choice, quickly followed suit.

"Stay here and don't move," Kuroi muttered to the ice maiden as he brought out his own sword from its sheath on his side. Before the frightened lady could reply, the demons that were charging towards her fell dead, all of them without their heads and a few without limbs.

The gentle young lady gaped at the corpses, distressed by such a bloody sight.

On the other side of the forest clearing, Kuroi wiped his sharp blade onto the clothes of one of the corpses. "Disgusting. They shouldn't have had the right or honor to call themselves thieves."

Kuroi then returned his attention to the ice maiden. A smile was all over his once darkened face and the murder in his icy, cruel eyes were now gone. He took a step towards the one he had just rescued. "Well, now that we've taken care of those pests. What did you say your name was again, miss?"

"Stay away from me, murder!" the girl screamed frantically as she slapped Kuroi's hand away from her own. The fire demon could not help but grin slightly when he felt his hand somewhat sting.

_She has some fire in her. A little odd, for an ice demon,_ he thought with a mental chuckle. _They're usually calm and passive-aggressive, if aggressive at all._

"Why are you so frightened of me, little one?" Kuroi sighed as he offered his hand once more to the lady. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

Staring apprehensively at the demon's bandaged hand, ice maiden curtly replied, "You're a demon of flame. I naturally should fear you. Besides, you are also a man, something we ice maidens are never to lay eyes upon. And I am not little, you beast!"

"Sorry about that, but you have to understand, I don't wish to bring you any harm. Hell, I saved your life, woman! And what's so bad about men?" Kuroi demanded scornfully, a little offended from being called a beast. He only knew one person that called him that, and that person was his God-forsaken mother. "I know those bandits who kidnapped you were abominable, and I know some other men who don't have any manners at all. But not all men are like that...well, at least I'm not."

"But you're a murderer, nevertheless," the lady demon spat, glaring through cold crimson pools at the man before her.

"A murderer who only kills when threatened to be killed. And besides, for your information, it's part of my honor code to never injure or kill women," Kuroi replied sympathetically to the girl. "Now would you please take my hand and get off the dirty floor? You're ruining your kimono."

Acquiescently, the ice maiden took the young man's hand and let him help her to her feet. After she steadied herself, she did not let go of Kuroi's hand before freezing a good portion of his arm. Kuroi cringed as he used his flames to thaw out his limb before he lost it. "So this is what men mean when they talk about ice queens," he muttered.


	2. Ice Maiden Hina

**Author's Note (19.01.2012):** So this chapter will now be edited and reformatted so that the entire story with be uniform. As always, enjoy the revised chapter of "Ice and Fire, You and Me." Please **read** and **review**.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me  
Chapter II: Ice Maiden Hina**

* * *

"Yukina-san!"

"How long do you think we've been walking around, Kurama?" Yusuke asked while searching left and right. With his hands free and ready by his side, the Spirit Detective was prepared for a surprise attack if it came.

"Yukina-san!"

"I believe it's been a little over an hour," Kurama answered his companion, trying his best to speak over Kazuma's obnoxious shouting, "and it's quite unnerving that we haven't found Yukina and Hiei or the Pool of Foresight. We should have at least located one by now, especially if Hiei is using his Jagan."

"Yukina-san! Oh, Yukina-san! Yukina-san, where are you?"

Botan sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know what went wrong. I directed us through the portal in the right direction, and the Pool should be right here." Scratching her blue head in frustration, the ferry girl added with a huff, "The only reason we would be lost is because the Pool of Foresight wanted it this way or the Pool felt threatened by something or someone entering its realm and redirected everyone."

Kazuma then stopped his intolerable shouting, and all three Spirit Detectives stared at sky-haired lady. Their faces were dark and displayed frustration, causing Botan to take a step back in precaution. "What do you mean, Botan?" the boys asked in perfect unison.

"Well, the Pool of Foresight controls this realm because it's part of the Pool," she explained shyly, not liking Yusuke and Kazuma's irritated glances. Thankfully, Kurama regarded her emotionlessly: a lot better than a heated glare. Although, she thought forlornly, his indifferent gaze usually meant death for his enemies. "The Pool of Foresight has a knack at reading your mind, so when you enter its realm with evil intentions, the Pool will protect itself by placing you far away from its center."

"So we are not alone in this realm?" Kurama muttered, his grassy eyes narrowing suspiciously. Slowly and steadily emerald orbs scanned the open field, a fiercely cold glare locked in the young man's expression.

"We should keep moving," Yusuke suggested, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. He only saw waving grass and a few solitary trees, but a lingering feeling of being stalked wallowed in the boy's mind. "If there's someone else here, we should try reaching the Pool first. Either that or we should meet up with him and take care of him before our uninvited guest causes any trouble."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Yukina gasped in surprise, clamping a pale hand over her mouth. "I can't believe that I'm actually seeing this." She watched the flashing images with disbelief and slight confusion.

"What? Is something wrong?" Hiei demanded, giving his sister a worried glance.

"That woman," she whispered breathlessly, "she's my mother, Hiei."

Returning his attention to the Pool, Hiei's eyes narrowed at the sight of the former ice maiden. She resembled Yukina in numerous ways, giving no doubt she was Yukina's mother. They shared the same hair, body form, and voice; even their expressions were the same. But if the ice maiden was Yukina's mother, that also meant she was also...Hiei's face softened. _Okaa-san_.

"I didn't think Okaa-san had ever left the Isle of the Ice Maidens," Yukina explained, fondly watching her mother's image within the vision. How the young ice maiden wished to hold her mother, just for once: just once. She only wanted to know her mother's touch, even for a brief second. "Everyone in the village had always told me Okaa-san had never seen the outside world."

"Well, they obviously forgot about this one incident," Hiei replied sarcastically, pondering about his own questions. The visions the Pool offered were confusing, as Hiei or Yukina did not know how these images related to themselves, other than that the ice maiden was their mother. So what point was the Pool trying to make?

"But why?"

"Why what?" Hiei asked, knocked out of his wonderings.

"Why doesn't Okaa-san run away from that man?" Yukina inquired thoughtfully while pointing at Kuroi. "He's revealed that he's a Hieiaki, and everyone on the Isle knows that they are dangerous and must be avoided. So why doesn't she just run away from him?"

Hiei stated the obvious. "Because he would simply catch her again."

"But there are various things that she could do to avoid him," Yukina argued, knowing very well that her mother knew some self-defense attacks. Every ice maiden was instructed in self-defense since the first days she could talk. "I'm rather sure she could flee the Hieiaki demon's presence."

"Maybe," Hiei murmured thoughtfully, returning his attention to the visions, "Hieiaki weren't detested back then." Could that be the Pool's point? Did that fact be a reason behind all of this?

Visions of the past continued.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Kuroi announced proudly as he and his lady companion entered a darkened forest clearing. His sky eyes smiled warmly at the girl as he encouraged her to walk forward.

"And exactly where is 'here'?" the young lady demanded sharply as she stumbled behind the taller fire demon. Sweat-soaked strands of sea green hair filtered across a strained visage and crimson orbs; leaves, mud, and briars were latched cruelly onto the petite ice maiden's kimono; blood-red slits blared against the girl's fair white skin.

The young fire apparition, seeing the ice maiden's tired and poor condition, softened his cerulean eyes and grinned pleasantly, "This place here is an inn, a safe one at that. We're going to rest here for the night, the next few days if you need them."

* * *

"Hey, who's your new lady friend, Kuroi-chan?" a friendly waitress greeted as she spotted the familiar black costume entering the inn. By speedy analysis, one would notice the woman was a woodland sprite, the type of demon that haunted various forests. She walked up to the new pair with a sly smile on her beautiful face. "Is she a new playmate?"

The ice maiden, understanding the implication, instantly blushed at the reference to herself. But her blush was not that of embarrassment. Smiling impishly at the question, Kuroi cheerily answered, "Oh, no, not a new playmate. This one, she's just a girl I picked up on my rounds here. Actually, I'm on a job to take her back home."

Right about then, a waiter entered from another doorway and joined the waitress' side. He looked similar enough to be the female demon's sibling. "Too bad for you, Kuroi. She's a beauty, that one: definitely a keeper. I wouldn't be surprised if you've already made a few moves on her."

"Yeah, well," Kuroi shrugged ambiguously, "is there a room we can have for tonight? Maybe possibly the next few days?"

The waitress from before nodded with a tired sigh. "Luckily for you. But it's going to have to be at double price."

Kuroi nearly fell over from the statement. His cerulean eyes were wide and indignant. "What? Double! The hell—Why the hell did you change your price?"

"Sorry, sweetie," the lady shrugged with a sincere laugh. "We hate doing this to you, but if you don't pay double, we can't give you a room. A lot of demons came in the other day, all of them bounty hunters. They've pretty much taken all of the rooms."

The ice maiden silently noted Kuroi's icy azure eyes quickly narrow in deep suspicion. The fire demon's eyes struck fear in the girl's heart even now; but his eyes had been so cheery and kind before. _What an unstable man,_ she thought. _He changes like the mountain air, gentle and warm one minute and precarious and cold another. This man truly is dangerous._

"Bounty hunters?" Kuroi inquired placidly, his grip on the ice maiden's wrist tightening slightly. "How many of them? And what exactly are they after?"

"Mm, I would say there are at least two hundred of them here right now or someplace nearby. Some of them came here chasing after Youko Kurama-san and Kuronue-kun because of their latest heist. The rest of them came here in search of the Isle of the Ice Maidens. All a bad crowd, if you ask me," the waitress sighed. "It should be the other way around, Youko-san and Kuronue-kun chasing off this lot. Those two are better mannered than all these demons combined."

"You mean in public or in bed, Imouto-chan?" the waiter teased, causing his younger sister to fume and beat him furiously.

"Thanks for the info," Kuroi hastily thanked as he grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled her towards a room. "Just mark down my expenses, and I'll come by another time and pay it off."

The lady woodland sprite ceased her attack long enough to say, "Sure thing, Kuroi-chan."

"What was all of that about?" the ice apparition questioned as soon as the couple was behind closed doors.

_Is she talking about the hunters or that bed comment?_ Kuroi sighed as soon as he locked their room door. "Oh, nothing. Nothing to worry your lovely head about." Switching his frowning face into a beaming grin, Kuroi casually suggested, "Well, I think you should go take a nice bath and treat all of those scratches before they scar your beautiful skin. And while you're doing that, I'll go find another nice, clean dress for you. Maybe something better suited for the long hike we have left."

The young lady quickly stepped back from Kuroi and fiercely glared at him. "I don't even know who you are, and here you are advising me to take a bath while I trust you to find something suitable for me to wear. Who in the world do you think you are?"

"I," Kuroi started, grabbing the girl's wrist firmly and dragging her to the bathroom connected to their room, "am the _man_ that saved _your_ life earlier today. I am also the _man_ that will _return_ you back to you frigid island home so that you may live your eternal male-bitter life in peace."

Sniffing indignantly, the girl muttered, "If you put it that way—"

"I guess you're not going to be generous when we got to sleep."

The demoness could not help but to arch a brow. "Generous?"

Kuroi groaned as he grabbed his head in hopelessness. What an unlucky day today was. "You're probably going to hog all of the bed space. Darn it, of all the girls to land a bed with, I had to get a man-hater."

"Bed space? Why would that matter? What are you talking about?"

Kuroi rolled his eyes at the icy woman, the demon man strolling towards the one mattress within the room. "We're sharing the bed. Duh."

"We are going to be sleeping in the same room—in the same bed?" the ice demoness exclaimed in frenzy.

"What's the problem?" Kuroi asked with a quirked brow, using his arms as a pillow while he lied comfortably on the bed. "It's not like I would do anything, especially after how you froze my arm when we first met each other."

"This isn't right!" the girl muttered uneasily. "We should, at the very least, have different beds if we are to sleep in the same room!"

At the complaint, the fire demon sat up on the bed and faced his companion with an exasperated expression. "Oh, come on now. You heard the room price is doubled, and that's already a tough problem to deal with. And having separate rooms would complicate our situation. Besides, haven't I already proved to you that I am a gentleman?"

"No."

Kuroi frowned at the ice maiden's quick and sharp answer. Why was she fighting him? He, if he had not proved by now, was not her enemy. Getting onto his feet, he walked in front of the girl and sulked. "There is no pleasing a woman."

"And there is no pleasing a man either," she bit back.

"Listen, please," Kuroi pleaded, placing his hands firmly on the girl's shoulders. "We don't have room to fight or the time to do so. Either you have to trust me now or else you're going to be grabbed by all of those bounty hunters who will without doubt mistreat you for the rest of your life. But I won't allow that as long as you believe in me."

"Believe in you?" The ice maiden gave Kuroi a curious and confused expression, assuring the fire demon his companion was either a) incredulous about his words or b) did not understand his words; and the former was the likely choice.

"Is that too much to ask from a fellow demon?" Kuroi demanded, his steely eyes boring into the girl's fiery ruby pools. His withstanding height and sable attire was intimidating, as was his glaring visage; and his hands were still on the young lady's shoulders. But through the cold exterior, the ice demon sensed something more endearing and friendly coming from her rescuer.

_Is it really too much for me to believe in him?_

"No," the ice maiden sighed, finally submitting to Kuroi, "no, it isn't too much."

After the girl's words, silence flew between the two apparitions, giving the fire demon the chills. He hated noisy people, but he hated awkward silence all the same: one reason why he enjoyed Kurama and Kuronue's company. They were a balance of calm and chaos, wit and teasing amusement that flowed with casual ease.

"So, what is your name?" the young man questioned to break the silence. He had finally removed his hands from the girl's shoulders and returned to the bed. "As you probably have figured by now, my name is Kuroi of the Hieiaki."

Seeing there was no alternative, the ice demoness answered quietly, "My name is Hina."

"Hina," Kuroi mused thoughtfully. He tasted the name on his lips and loved the sound's cool flow. He thought of the rare snow flowers that grew on the Isle of Ice Maidens. "Hina" was a perfect name for the girl. "That's a beautiful name. So—Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding!" Kuroi laughed nervously seeing Hina's frightened and fuming face. She glared daggers at him, and Kuroi felt her enflamed eyes burning through his body.

_If only she were a fire demon,_ Kuroi sarcastically laughed in his mind, _oi, I would be in BIG trouble then._


	3. Fire Demon Kuroi

**Author's Note (27.09.2011):** So I just stupidly realized that I had replaced Chapter 3 with Chapter 6. And I don't have a backup of Chapter 3. So please excuse me while I spend some time rewriting the story. Again, many apologies. And thank you.

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me**  
**Chapter III: Fire Demon Kuroi**

* * *

Will be back shortly.


	4. Companionship

**Author's Note (25.01.2012):** This chapter has now been newly revised. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me  
Chapter IV: Companionship**

* * *

After a wondrous night of romantic dreams and pleasant fantasies, Hina sat drowsily in front of a vanity table, getting ready for another day at the inn. Dressing, washing, working, and keeping out of sight: Hina was a busy girl. She had just woken and had about an hour before morning tasks needed to be done.

An image of a sleeping Kuroi raced across the demoness' mind. Unlike weeks ago when Hina had first met Kuroi, he no longer appeared rough or frightening; his face was now handsome and alluring. He had been stern and sincere as he yelled out his true feelings in his dreams.

_"You can't take Hina away from me! I love her!"_

_I can't believe Kuroi said that,_ Hina sighed with rosy cheeks, _even if it was his dream._ Her blush deepened as she continued thinking, _It's more unbelievable that I said I loved him back...and I meant it too._ With another weary sigh, Hina picked up her brush and started untangling her sea-foam hair and styled it for work. After that was done, she dressed into a fresh kimono and snuck downstairs into the kitchen.

_Kuroi must have left early this morning on another errand,_ the young lady thought sadly. Although used to Kuroi's constant trips and escapades, Hina (sometimes reluctant to admit) missed the fire demon when he was gone. Now knowing how he secretly felt for her, she missed him all the more. _Well, he just better return soon._

To Hina's surprise, Kuroi sat in the kitchen and munched happily on some breakfast.

"Kuroi?" She stared at the young man with wide fiery eyes and an open mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome here?" he asked carefully. He was alarmed by the surprise in Hina's voice. She sounded as if she did not want him there.

_Is it because she doesn't want me around? Or maybe she wants to be alone with someone?_ His icy eyes suddenly narrowing, Kuroi growled inwardly, _Well, Akito has been getting rather cozy with Hina lately, and he's been telling me all of the things they—Wait! Why should I care? In fact, I don't—Right?_

Blushing in embarrassment, Hina excused, "No, no! You're perfectly welcome here. It's just I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you left again for another trip. I didn't know that you were staying." Putting on an apron and taking out some bowls and ingredients, the ice maiden smiled, "I have to work now."

She tried not looking in Kuroi's direction, knowing her face was a deep scarlet. And after what had happened last night, Hina did not know if she could ever face Kuroi without reacting. He had said, even if unconsciously, that he loved her; and she had said, without hesitation or falsehood, that she loved him as well. What would happen if he found out?

"Hina."

The ice maiden jerked in surprise, not realizing how the fire demon now stood behind her. Kuroi noticed her reaction and frowned at it. Why was she scared of him? What had he done now? "Do you need any help?" he offered kindly, hoping to ebb away her fears of him.

"Not like you can cook a thing, even if your life did depend on it," Akiko smirked while walking into the kitchens. Kuroi blushed from the teasing and glared at the woodland spirit coldly. Taking the glare with indifference, Akiko pushed Kuroi out of the way and started the day's work. "You shouldn't hang around here, Kuroi-chan. It gets really busy really fast, so it's best if you just stay out of the way. You can catch Hina-chan during her break."

Kuroi opened his mouth to protest, "But—"

A hot small cake crammed itself into his mouth. "Get out of here!" Akiko commanded, shoving the fire demon out of the kitchens. Finishing his cake outside, Kuroi wandered through the inn's orchard with a heavy heart.

The fire demon spent the rest of his day watching Hina work restlessly. Several times he tried telling the ice maiden to relax and take a break; but every time he did so, she wordlessly ran away back to her work. And when she ran away, Kuroi returned his orchard perch, more depressed than before. Needless to say, Kuroi felt confused by Hina's actions.

_Is she mad at me? Again?_ the Hieiaki thought. He sighed while slumping into his nest of branches. _What did I do this time? I can't have possibly done something since last night to make her mad. I haven't seen her long enough to do that._

Grabbing an apple above him, Kuroi wiped it with his cloak and took a bite out of it. As he enjoyed his small snack, he continued wondering about Hina's recent behavior. Eventually his thoughts led him to slumber amongst the branches.

After an hour or so, his cerulean eyes fluttered open as he awoke. "Ne, Hina-chan, grab some fruit from the orchard," he could hear Akiko's voice order as consciousness returned to him. "We'll need some to season dinner. Make sure you pick ones that are overripe and soft."

"All right," a gentle voice replied.

_Perfect,_ Kuroi grinned. Now was his chance to confront Hina and ask her what was wrong between them. He spotted his prey walking beneath him, searching for suitable fruit for dinner. With his impressive skills, Kuroi silently jumped down from the tree and approached the ice maiden from behind. He tapped Hina on the shoulder, making her spin around in surprise. She seemed panicked, but when she recognized Kuroi, her form relaxed somewhat. "I've been looking for you," he grinned, "I have something to ask you—"

"Ah, I have to go and fix something," Hina muttered, pushing Kuroi aside. She ran past him and returned to the inn. "Sorry I don't have enough time to talk."

Watching Hina hastily retreat, Kuroi thought, _Does she really hate me?_

He would have chased after her, but his fear of increasing her dislike kept him at bay. He, better than anyone, knew how Hina reacted when pushed. So he had no choice but to have only his eyes follow her, all the while asking himself, _What did I do to her?_

* * *

"Is he an idiot?"

Yukina turned to Hiei with a small smile. "Ne, Hiei-san, you shouldn't be hard on him. It's very hard to know someone's feelings when she keeps running from you. Besides, he doesn't know Okaa-san's feelings like we do."

"Don't tell me," Hiei murmured, "that you actually sympathize for the man."

"Why not?"

"He's a fire demon, isn't he? Not to mention being a man—he wants to reach the Isle of the Ice Maidens. For you, he's three forbidden things rolled into one demon. There's no way you can possibly like him."

_There's no way you can accept people like us._

"But can't you see, Hiei-san?" Yukina grinned, motioning towards the vision. "Kuroi-san has a very kind heart."

_You don't get it yet, do you?_ her brother thought with a frown. _That man—he's the cause of your sadness._

* * *

_What am I doing?_

Kuroi sighed heavily. He made his way back to the inn after a week traveling in the forest. And throughout the seven days, one thought plagued his mind.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I so interested in helping Hina anyway? I get nothing out of helping her…Well, maybe she'll give me another frozen arm, or her friends just might finish me off if they ever catch me. Damn it, that's only if she doesn't finish me off with her cold shoulder!_ He growled at his unprogressive thoughts.

With Hina avoiding him, Kuroi knew that she could not possibly feel the same way he felt about her. So what was the point? Why should he help someone who did not like him?

_Since when did I expect anything from her?_ The fire demon shook his head at himself. What had he expected from Hina? Had he expected her to fall in love with him, to do whatever he wanted out of her gratefulness to him? _I only want to help her because I can—I want to do something helpful for a change._

To do something helpful—Kuroi laughed at his thoughts. If his father, the great leader of the Hieiaki fire demons, knew what his eldest son was up to, Kuroi would have a one-way ticket to Hell. For a Hieiaki to have goodwill for others, the sun might as well rise in the north, set in the south, and bounce three times against the moon. Oh, the shame Kuroi brought upon his clan's name!

Why was he so different from his family, Kuroi wondered. What was it about him that made him so different?

"Oh, you've returned, Kuroi. I wasn't expecting you back for another month at least."

The fire demon blinked twice before realizing he had reflexively made his way to the inn room. Clean, pristine, and beautiful, Hina sat daintily at her vanity with a surprised expression. Kuroi wanted to hold that image in his heart forever. "Ah, well, I've found a way out."

He would never forget how Hina's ruby eyes lit up and how her expression brightened into something of pure joy from his news. "You found a way out?"

"Yeah, Touya and Jin, two friends of mine, helped find an escape route today. Some bounty hunters have cleared out of an area, since they found no clues there. It's a good break for us." Kuroi pulled of his cloak and hung it on the rack. "I don't know how long the opening will stay there, so we better leave tomorrow. I hope you're ready to leave."

"Yes, of course."

"All right, then we'll leave first thing in the morning." Without another word, Kuroi pulled off his boots, changed his clothes, and went to bed.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Hina thought uneasily. Usually after his trips, Kuroi would demand for her company and conversation. Out of gratefulness to him, Hina would have more than gladly given him both—but he had just rejected her now. Why?

Deciding that Kuroi's strange behavior was just her imagination, Hina donned her sleeping kimono and delicately slid herself into the bed. Giving Kuroi his own space, Hina draped the covers over her slender body and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

After lying still for hours, when he was sure Hina was asleep, young fire demon opened his eyes and gazed down at the lovely woman beside him. Because of his own fear, Kuroi began to rise from the bed, only to be stopped by a delicate hand on his arm. Kuroi immediately froze, afraid he had awoken Hina; however, she still slumbered. "Kuroi," she softly whispered in her dreams.

Kuroi stared down at the ice maiden. "Yes?" he whispered in return, unsure if she could hear him within her dreams.

"Please don't leave me alone," Hina answered, still sleeping. "I want to stay near you. I want you to stay with me, Kuroi." Blushing, the fire demon slid back into bed and rested beside his lady. Putting one arm above her head and another on her hip, Kuroi lied on his side and watched Hina slumber peacefully.

"As you wish," he murmured, gently kissing her brow and then falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Akiko sniffled while hugging Hina close.

"Hey, if you don't let her go, I'm going to have to burn you off," Kuroi snapped as quietly as he could. "We have to get going before the bounty hunters start stirring."

"You take care of Hina-san, you hear, Kuroi?" Akito warned sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, now let go!" He pulled the ice maiden from Akiko's arms and held her bridal style in his own. Then with a nod for goodbye, he sprinted into the depths of the forest. Not wanting to alert anyone, Hina silently waved goodbye to her new friends.

"I'll miss them," she whispered once she could no longer see them in the distance. "I hope someday I'll see them again."

Kuroi said nothing as he continued moving stealthily through the forest.

What could he say? In all likelihood, Hina would never set foot in this forest again; Akiko and Akito would die before they ever saw the ice maiden again; Hina would be lucky to even meet their children. And Kuroi knew that as they neared the Isle of the Ice Maidens, his time with Hina grew ever shorter.

A glint then caught Hina's attention. "Kuroi!" she yelled. "Watch out!"

"What?" Before he could receive an answer from her, the fire demon deftly avoided a shower of arrows.

"Look! He has the ice maiden!"

"Get him!"

Stopping for a moment, Kuroi looked down at his charge and questioned earnestly, "Are you all right?"

Hina nodded, her eyes locked on the many bleeding gashes on his arm. "I'm fine, but—"

Kuroi did not wait for anything else as he darted full speed through the entangled forest branches, outmaneuvering their numerous pursuers. With Hina tucked safely in his arms, Kuroi raced frantically through the woods until they reached the end of it. He slid to a stop, the front of his shoes dangling over a cliff's edge.

The two demons stared down the cliff, a river rushing through the below enormous ravine. _The current doesn't look too strong,_ Kuroi assessed while following the river's path. _The water will mask the trail—whatever left will be caught in the wind. But the wind is blowing strong enough to hide scent and sound. This is the best way._

"What are we going to do, Kuroi?" Hina questioned worriedly while staring back into the dark forest. She slid out of the demon's arms and stood by him. "How are we going to escape all of them?"

"Hina," Kuroi muttered, firmly holding the Hina's shoulders, "I'll distract the hunters by going this way, through the forest. You escape now by jumping into the river, and we'll meet up later."

"No!" Hina argued, grabbing onto his forearms. "I can't leave you alone!"

Hearing rustling and shouting from afar, Kuroi stared deeply into Hina's scarlet eyes and assured, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just save yourself!" With good deal of force, he pushed her over the cliff, pulling away the cloak around her and wrapping it around himself. Before she completely parted from his grasp, he threw her his cloak. As the ice maiden fell from the cliff, she saw bounty hunters and their hunting beasts emerge from the woods and chase after the disguised Kuroi.

While she formed a protective bubble of ice around her, Hina clutched Kuroi's cloak to her, clasped her hands together and prayed, _Be safe, Kuroi._

When he heard the satisfying splash of water from below, the fire demon quickly moved away from the cliff. _Be safe, Hina._

Kuroi jumped from tree to tree, hoping that Hina's scent would be scattered and difficult to follow.

* * *

As two shadows leapt through the forest's canopy, blades of wind and daggers made of ice sliced through the leaves and branches. A cheery voice echoed through the woods, mocking its pursuer. "You missed me again," a spirited demon snickered as he nimbly flew between twisted branches.

"Because I don't want to kill you," Touya smirked. He made his point quite clear when the icicles pinned Jin to the branch behind him. "You need to focus more."

"Whatever," the redhead sighed while cutting the cold crystal with a blade of wind. Jin frowned at the holes in his clothing, mentally noting to collect from Touya later. "You know that I only want to do something if it's fun, and—Hey, look! Isn't that—" Jin did not finish his sentence as he and Touya jumped down to the river bank and lifted an unconscious maiden from an ice bed.

"She's an Ice Maiden," Touya exclaimed in surprise while gently laying her on the dry shore.

"And she's cute—she has to be Kuroi's girl," Jin smirked. In honor of their absent friend, Touya hit the back of Jin's head.

"Ow!"

Hina's scarlet eyes fluttered open and instantly she pushed herself away from Touya. "Stay away!" She scrambled to her feet in efforts to escape these strangers. Immediately, a chilly aura emitted from her; her defensive powers had been activated.

"Wait! We're Kuroi's friends—we're here to help you," Touya pleaded, hoping he could somehow lower her defenses. If she went all out on them, even with his mastery of ice, reasoning with her would be near impossible. "Please, don't be alarmed. We won't hurt you."

"You know Kuroi?"

"My name is Touya, and this is Jin," he introduced quietly. "We've known Kuroi for a long time now." When the ice maiden's stance relaxed, the two demons felt relieved. She at least trusted their word enough to remain with them.

Jin looked right and left and twitched his ears in anticipation. "Where is he anyway? I wouldn't think that he would leave you alone—ever."

"He went to draw away the bounty hunters chasing after us. Please, help him! I'm afraid that even though Kuroi is really strong, there are too many bounty hunters for him to handle at once."

The two elemental masters looked at each other and instantly knew what they had to do. "Look's like we should help him." With that, Jin lifted the girl into his arms and held her tightly; he and Touya maneuvered through the forest and landed in an empty clearing.

After setting the maiden on her feet, Jin pulled away the coat that Hina tightly held onto. "If you don't mind, we'll need this if we're to help Kuroi out." He tossed it to Touya when Hina surrendered it.

Touya bowed politely to the ice maiden before saying, "I'm sorry, forgive me for my rudeness. I forgot to ask you your name."

She gave him a slight bow in return. "My name is Hina."

"Hina-san, please stay here," Touya instructed while Jin disappeared into the canopy. "These trees are special since they give off their own demonic aura, hiding yours. It'll be difficult for the hunters to find you here as long as you remain in this circle. Jin and I will do our best to keep you hidden and to draw away the bounty hunters chasing after Kuroi. We'll bring him to you." That said, Touya followed after Jin into the treetops.

When they were far enough from Hina, Jin and Touya stood in one of the great trees of the forest. Two trees away from his friend, Jin nodded in approval of Touya's appearance. He could not recognize his shorter friend dressed in Hina's cloak. "Tell me again: why do I have to do this?" Touya glared icily.

"Because you're the only one with ice powers here, thank you very much," Jin winked merrily. "Besides, you have a better figure than I do." The ice master would have killed his partner, but at that moment, a group of bounty hunters spotted the two ninjas.

"There's the ice maiden!" They pointed towards a petite figure dressed in a familiar feminine cloak, the "lady" hiding in the braches.

"Run!" Jin dramatically encouraged Touya, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "We've been spotted! I'll hold them off as long as I can." With bravado, Jin summoned his wind powers and prepared to fight the oncoming bounty hunters. "Run away before they catch you!"

"You're going to pay for this later," Touya growled lowly so that only the redhead could hear. Without another moment's hesitation, the disguised ice demon disappeared in the forest's shadows.

Climbing up the trees, the bounty hunters gave chase. Unfortunately for them, Jin stood in their way with a devilish grin. His ears wiggled with excitement. "Now, now, I can't let you guys scare the lady like that," the element master smirked. "That wouldn't be too polite, now would it?"

* * *

Hina bit back a cry when a sharp branch bit her fingers while she pushed her way through the demon trees. Even though Kuroi's friends had told her to remain in the clearing, Hina couldn't bear sitting still while Kuroi faced danger. He had become very precious to her, and she didn't know what she would do without him. So with strong resolution, Hina stepped out of the clearing and searched for Kuroi's distinctive aura on her own.

After searching for a long hour, she came across a small grove and noticed a black mass in its center. Hina gasped as she recognized the bound figure and its familiar aura. "Kuroi…How am I going to get to him?"

Hina looked left and right, scanning the area for any signs of bounty hunters. She stayed frozen in her spot for a long time before deciding the area safe. Slowly and quietly she made her way to Kuroi, keeping her senses alert in case of danger. When she finally reached him, she placed his head in her lap and wiped away the blood trickling from his mouth and head.

"How dare they do this to you," Hina murmured angrily, using a little energy to heal his cuts. However, when she looked at his face, her anger melted away; she only felt relief and happiness knowing he was by her side. "I'm so happy you're all right," she whispered while kissing his brow.

A twig snapped.

Hina's crimson eyes widened in fear as bounty hunters surrounded her. When they had arrived, she didn't know; she hadn't been able to sense their presences at all. She clutched Kuroi closer to her, afraid of what they would do to him.

"Look here," a gruff voice chuckled. "The ice maiden just fell into our hands."

"Great, now we don't have to search this damn forest anymore."

"Finally, we're going to get the payback we've been wanting all these months."

Together they approached her, each one with a menacing, blood-thirsty look in his eye.

Hugging Kuroi tightly, Hina screamed, "Stay away!"

In her panic and fear, she summoned whatever Demon Energy she had. Her defensive mechanism triggered, her energy surrounded her enemies and locked them in place. Feeding off her desperation, a wave of ice enveloped the bounty hunters and the forest. In the blink of an eye, every living thing within ten yards had a solid layer of ice covering it.

Hina did not open her eyes until she only heard absolute silence. Feeling no pain from attack or another living presence, she warily looked up and felt relief crash down on her. She had saved Kuroi and herself—she had saved them.

_I protected this percious person_.

When Jin and Touya appeared in the clearing, with Jin slipping comically on the frozen ground, Hina felt even greater relief. She and Kuroi would survive now that they were here to protect them.

"What happened here?" Jin whistled in fascination, rubbing his sore behind. He knocked curiously on the grotesque ice statues; he jumped back in surprise when one moved its eyes.

Touya lifted Kuroi off of Hina and helped her to her feet. "What demon froze the forest solid?"

"I'm sorry," Hina whispered shyly in apology. "I didn't know what else to do. This was the best I could do to keep Kuroi alive."

"It's an impressive technique that saved your life, so there is nothing to be sorry about," Touya approved, admiring Hina's handiwork. He barked at Jin to stop messing around and then turned back to the girl with a look of admiration. "You've completely changed the environment within this area to your advantage. My master never developed a technique like this, even with his thousand years of ice mastery—you're quite impressive." Smiling at the ice maiden, Touya gave her an honoring bow, "If you don't mind, Hina-san, please teach me how you did this."

Blushing, Hina replied, "I'll be glad to show you what I know, Touya, as soon as we're safe again."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you took out so many bounty hunters with one attack," Kuroi whistled in amazement. "Who knew that this feisty thing had so much power too? I wish I had been conscious to see you have at it."

Days had passed since Kuroi and Hina had left Touya and Jin's company. They had parted ways immediately after Hina had explained to Touya the workings of her attack. While she taught her technique, Kuroi had Jin explain what had happened after his capture and his spell of unconsciousness. When the wind demon had retold the entire story, the Hieiaki could not put into words what he felt towards Hina.

_She saved my life. She actually came after me and saved me._ Why that amazed him so much, Kuroi wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you, Kuroi," Hina said quietly. "Because of me, I've put you through so much trouble."

"Heh, I can't call you much of a burden when you're the one saving my life," he chuckled, pushing a branch out of his way. "I just wish I could be a little more dependable."

"But you—you don't have a reason to help me," Hina murmured, "but here you are, risking your own life just to see me safely back home."

"It's something I want to do, so don't worry."

"But—"

"I said don't worry."

Not wanting to argue, Hina quickly changed the subject in hopes of mending their relationship. "Where are we going now? You said earlier that we were meeting a friend of yours?"

"Not so much a friend—he's more of a business partner. He's the greatest center of information I know. But he's also one of the most dangerous people I know." Thinking about his words, Kuroi felt an uneasiness squirm into his heart. "When we meet him, you'll have to be on your guard, Hina. I don't know what he'll do."

She gasped and asked softly, "He wouldn't hurt us, would he?"

"Only if he benefits from it," Kuroi confessed. "But don't worry. If he hurts you in anyway, I'll make sure he regrets if not send him to Hell for it." He turned to her with a tender gaze. "I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore."

_Because I care for you so much._

Hina smiled and nodded, shyly taking his hand and obediently following him. While blushing slightly, Kuroi squeezed her hand gently and continued leading her homeward. They said nothing while they walked.

A deep voice snickered. "My, my, aren't you two a handsome pair?"

Kuroi and Hina froze in their steps and looked up into intimidating golden orbs.

"Youko Kurama."


	5. Demon Heart

**Author's Note ****(11.03.2012)****:** This chapter has now been revised, and I'm steadily working on releasing a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me  
Chapter V: Demon Heart**

* * *

"My, my, what do we have here?" the white fox demon chuckled, a branch gracefully lowering him to the ground. "Two little lovebirds lost in the woods—how endearing."

"Not so lost," Kuroi said evenly with a hand ready on his sword. "I was looking for you."

Amused by the fire demon's response, Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side and grinned teasingly, "And you've found me."

"And what about me?" A mass of black crashed between Kuroi and Kurama. In a rustle of wings and leaves, Kuronue straightened himself and grinned deviously. "It's been ages since we've seen you, Kuroi. What have you been up to?"

Kuroi said nothing and stared blankly at two thieves in front of him.

"Ne, no greeting? I thought we were better comrades than that."

Again, Kuroi did not give the bat demon a word.

Disappointed by the silence, Kuronue shifted his attention away from Kuroi and instead looked to the petite woman hiding behind him. "Well, well, well, who is this that we have here?" Kuronue circled Hina curiously. The bat-winged demon examined the nervous maiden carefully, as if he were examining a precious jewel beneath his expert thieving eyes. "I've never seen the likes of her before: clear complexion, sexy seductive curves, yet cute and innocent—ah! Look at her blush! Where did you find her, Kuroi, and are there more of her?"

The fire demon glared darkly at the bat demon. He waved his arms in a swatting manner, dark flames swirling towards Kuronue. "Idiot! Back off, she's off limits to you: touch her and die," Kuroi growled. "And quit circling her like that, you vulture! You're irritating her."

At the harsh snapping, Kuronue feigned hurt as he fluttered off into the woods. "Oh, Kuroi, you cold-hearted brute, you break my heart! And here it took only a girl to get you so riled up." The thief smiled slyly as he disappeared into the trees to his next heist. "I hope you never have a kid! He'll probably be too much like you. All of you Hieiaki demons are all haughty and no fun!"

Kuroi would have made a run after the chimera, but the luminous fox motioned him not to go. "Ignore him," Kurama chuckled as he twitched his silvery tail, the thief watching his light-fingered partner disappearing into the treacherous forest. "Kuronue has always been jealous of your beautiful company. The fool couldn't find half as pretty girls like you do, even if his wretched life depended on it."

"I heard that!" a voice faintly hollered from forest, causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Kurama, I need your help," Kuroi quickly stated, making the fox apparition laugh even more.

"Not in the mood to socialize today, are we?" Kurama deviously smirked. "And you know that I'm not a river of information, Kuroi. I only have selective knowledge."

"But you know enough, fox, enough to get me where I want to be," Kuroi responded. "Kurama, tell me what you know about the Isle of the Ice Maidens."

The fox apparition stole a quick glance at Hina. "So—this girl is an ice maiden from that isle, is she?" His white ears twitched in excitement and interest. "Heh, no wonder you told Kuronue to back off. If I found a girl like her, I wouldn't want to share either."

"Information, please," Kuroi demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Kurama retorted. "You know I do nothing for free."

At that moment, Kuroi realized his vulnerability. He had forgotten Kurama was not only a thief but also a crafty tradesman when time called.

Luckily, Hina hastily thought of a solution. "Would these do for you?" The maiden held out her hand in which rested three perfectly formed tear gems. The fox demon's golden eyes grew nearly as big as the gems.

"The Isle of the Ice Maidens stops only by certain points in Demon World to trade their precious tear gems for supplies," Kurama quickly informed. "The closest trade post to here is somewhere north, about a five-days flight from Kuronue's first treasure cave. However, the Isle won't pass by that trade post for another three years."

"How do you know all of this?" Kuroi asked cautiously.

Kurama chuckled lightly as he examined Hina's jewels between his clawed fingers. "I've done some business with the ice maidens myself, but they've never offered me jewels like this." He smiled foxily. "And because of this fine quality jewel, I can guarantee that I'm telling you the truth."

"Thanks, Kurama," Kuroi bowed in gratitude. "We appreciate this." Picking Hina up in bridal style, Kuroi leapt them away from the clearing towards the mountain, the location of the closest trading post.

As he watched them disappear into the shadows, Kurama mused, "What an odd couple… but how they complement each other."

* * *

"An odd couple…" Kurama furrowed his brows as he tried to pinpoint the time of the event he had just remembered. The memory seemed important for this case, but he had no idea why. _What was it about that odd couple?_

In the background, Kazuma recklessly ran left and right, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Yukina-san!"

As she turned her attention away from the loud human boy, Botan noticed that Kurama had suddenly grown quiet and withdrawn. Concerned, she called out to him, "Kurama-kun."

"Yukina-san!"

When he did not respond, Botan reached out her hand to touch Kurama's shoulder. However, the pensive look in his emerald eyes made her hesitate. He was in deep thought, and she did not know if she wanted physically jerk him out of that state. Therefore she continued to call out his name. "Kurama-kun."

"Yukina-san!"

"Kurama-kun." After the third time, Botan rallied up her courage, stepped up right beside him, and touched his hand lightly. "Is something the matter, Kurama-kun?"

"Hm?" He blinked, as if suddenly woken from a dream. "Oh no, I was just remembering something."

"Eh? Like what?"

Spotting Botan's concern, Kurama assured the ferry girl warmly, "I just remembered something from when I was Youko Kurama…people like Hiei and Yukina came and visited me one day. They were trying to get home and had asked me for directions." He scratched the side of his face with his index finger. "But I wonder how old that memory is."

"People like Hiei and Yukina? You mean—" Botan whispered quietly, "Were they siblings?"

"Ah, no…maybe more like their atmosphere?" Kurama grinned in remembrance. "A 'dark' young man and a 'pure' young woman: he was a lot taller, probably closer to my height. The girl was about Hiei and Yukina's height. This pair's personalities were very different though. You know that contrasting feeling you have when you see Hiei and Yukina standing together? They're completely different but they make a whole—it was the same feeling in my memory."

"Eh?" Ceasing in his loud search, Kazuma butt in, "What about Hiei and Yukina-san?"

"Nothing, Kuwabara-kun!" Botan said while pushing the boy's head out of her personal space.

"Any luck in finding anything?" Yusuke asked as he reappeared from his own search.

"No, we haven't found any clues," Kurama replied promptly.

"Yeah, and there's nothing in that direction," Urameshi sighed as he jabbed his thumb behind him. "I can't detect a trace of Hiei or Yukina's energy signatures. This goddamned fog is just too strong." He rubbed his arms as he shivered slightly. "And why the hell do I still feel like we're being watched?"

"In all probability, we are: either by the Pool of Foresight or by our inconveniencing guest that separated us from Yukina and Hiei in the first place."

"Damn it, it's really pissing me off. They better hope that I don't get my hands on them."

"Well," Botan sighed hopelessly. "I guess we have no choice but to press on."

Holding out his hand, Kurama motioned, "Lead the way, Botan."

* * *

As the pair traveled closer and closer to the mountain, Kuroi found it harder and harder to fight himself and his growing feelings. At most, he should have only dealt with the temptation for seven days—maybe ten. However, to keep bounty hunters off their trail and to kill some of the three years Hina had to wait until the Isle reached the trading post, Kuroi made sure that he and Hina circled the area thoroughly; and he subsequently extended his torture by hundreds of days. Every painful passing day the fire demon would remind himself exactly where he stood with Hina; and every day was a constant struggle to maintain his gentlemanly behavior.

_Keep your hands to yourself. Keep your hands to yourself,_ Kuroi repeated over and over again in his head one morning. _Don't even think about it—don't think about…_

His blue eyes shifted to his right where a dainty ice maiden walked beside him. Her pale, flawless flesh touched with a breath of pink teasingly peeking from the top of her kimono collar; her seductive crimson eyes; her long cool, sea-foam hair; those budding, virgin lips, begging to be kissed…

_Damn it, stop looking at her like that!_ Kuroi screeched mentally with a blush spreading across his face. _Get a hold of yourself, bastard! If you keep looking at her, you'll rape her by the end of the night! And you still have a hundred and eight days to go!_

He groaned miserably at his plight, being in love with a woman who would never return his feelings. Granted, she wanted him to stay with her—according to her dream she had back then at Akito and Akiko's inn—but that could have meant anything. Perhaps Hina only trusted him to protect her and to return her home safely. It did not mean that she loved him, like how he loved her.

_But the longer I'm with her, the more likely I'm bound to lose control. If only I could just touch those soft, supple bre—_ Kuroi mentally punched himself._ Get a goddamned grip! Damn it, were you always an asshole?_

Ironically for him, Hina wondered why Kuroi suddenly wanted so much space. She thought as they spent more time in each other's company they would steadily grow more intimate. However, they were doing exactly the opposite. With every passing week, Hina noticed the physical and emotional distance growing between her and Kuroi, and she felt frightened by it.

Sometimes at night, she noticed Kuroi leaving the campfire and her alone while he would go into the darkness. During those nights, Hina would not see him until morning; and even then, Kuroi would not say a word of where he went or how he spent his lonesome evening.

While thinking of these things, Hina clutched the necklace Kuroi had given to her many months ago. _If he loves me, why is he so cold towards me?_ Her ruby eyes widened at a terrible thought. _Could it be that he doesn't love me anymore?_

Her heart ached at the thought of Kuroi no longer in love with her.

Well, Kuroi still showered her with attention…but it was nothing more than his general courtesy. She felt no warmth in his actions. Months ago, that was all she could feel as he looked at her, spoke with her, and touched her. But now…now there was nothing between them. Did he not love her anymore?

_It doesn't matter if his feelings have changed,_ Hina reminded herself resolutely. _The fact remains that I'm still in love with him. My feelings won't change simply because his have._

While her fragile heart broke from knowing Kuroi no longer wanted her, Hina thought about what to do with her own feelings._ I wonder if I'll be able to confess to him before we must part._ Ruby eyes saddened. _To part...Kuroi and I will separate once we reach that trade point. I'll return to the Isle, and I won't ever see Kuroi again...Will he miss me at all?_

Looking down at the ruby-jeweled ring on the chain, Hina only saw her sadness reflected in the gem.

* * *

After one particularly torturous night of sleep (rain had started pouring from the sky, forcing Kuroi and Hina to seek shelter in a small tree hollow; wet and cold with very little space, the two demons had huddled together to keep warm while clothes dried), the couple slowly walked through the raining woods under the protection of Kuroi's cloak. They said not a word to each other, each having his/her own mental monsters to deal with: Hina wondering if she had no female appeal at all since Kuroi didn't touch her at all, Kuroi trying to maintain whatever shred of self-control that he had left for Hina's sake.

He still had twenty days left before the Isle would appear.

But then abruptly without warning, the fire demon pushed the ice maiden to the muddy ground, drawing his sword as he did so. "Stay down, but be ready to run," he whispered into her ear as he leaped into the trees.

There was a heavy silence, one that the pattering rain could not even permeate. Hina held back a shriek as two bodies and hundreds of large raindrops suddenly crashed onto the leaf-covered ground. Wrestling in the mud, Kuroi pushed his blade against their stalker's throat while pinning the stranger's weapon-wielding arm to the ground. Kuroi's blue eyes widened in recognition. "Ho-Hotaru?"

"Kuroi?" The beautiful fire demon breathed a sigh of relief. Flicking away Kuroi's blade, the orange-haired stranger sat up with a wry smile. "Oh, thank the gods I've found you."

"Found me?" Kuroi fought back a laugh while standing. "I almost killed you."

"Whatever—I just let you so I could get a better look at your face." Hotaru took Kuroi's offered hand and rose from the ground as well.

"Yeah, once your head was detached from your body."

The two fire demons continued bantering until they heard a sneeze from the woods. "Damn! I forgot!" In a panic Kuroi jumped into the brush and fished Hina out of the bushes.

Ducking under his cloak, he asked her, "Are you all right?" Looking down at her, Kuroi instantly felt sorry. "I got your kimono all dirty...You're completely covered in mud."

"That's nothing to worry about," Hina murmured. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. It turns out our little stalker was my cousin." Taking hold of one of her clammy hands, Kuroi led Hina towards their new friend. "Hotaru is a fire demon and a member of the Hieiaki clan, just like me."

Hina felt a prick of jealousy as she saw how Kuroi and his cousin happily played with each other and touched one another. There was so much affection between them! And it didn't help at all that Hotaru was very attractive...and a fire demon.

"Yes, and I'm a cousin that is pleased to make your acquaintance," Hotaru grinned as he took Hina's hand. He kissed the back of it gallantly, causing a Hina's cheeks to pink for more than one reason. "And may I ask for your name, beautiful one?"

"Get away, pervert," Kuroi snapped as he swiped at his cousin with his sword. "Jeez, you're no better than Kuronue!"

"Eh? What's this? You have time to visit friends but not family?"

Kuroi continued to argue with his cousin while Hina tried to calm down her beating heart.

Hotaru was a man! So...she had no reason to be jealous—or did she? No, that was not the issue right now. Hina's problem was that she had been furiously jealous that someone else could light up Kuroi's eyes when she had not been able to do that at all, especially these last few weeks.

Depressed, Hina gently tugged on the hem of Kuroi's shirt. Observing her weary and miserable expression, Kuroi announced to Hotaru, "Hey, we're going to make camp over there at those caves. Why don't you stay with us and we can catch up?"

"Sure."

After they had made a campfire, properly dried their clothing (Kuroi had to keep Hotaru from peeping at Hina inappropriately a number of times), and had eaten a hot dinner for the night, Hotaru began telling Kuroi all about their clan. As expected, a number of Hieiaki demons had been furious when Kuroi had not showed up for the Clan Summons. They all had thought that Kuroi would at the very least show up on the last day like he usually did; but when he had not even make a flash of an appearance, hell had broken loose.

"Man, your father was so angry, I thought he was going to kill someone," Hotaru shivered at the memories.

"You're telling me he didn't?"

"He couldn't catch anyone," Hotaru laughed, the sound like a crackling fire. "As soon as the sun set on the last day, everyone made a break for it as fast as they could. No one wanted to be around the Head when he blew."

Closing his cerulean eyes, Kuroi chuckled wryly, "Yeah, that sounds exactly like my father..."

"Who would've thought you were sick? And you needed an ice demon to keep your fever down! Whew, sounds like you could have died in either situation: by your father or by your own uncontrollable powers."

"I'd rather die by the latter."

"I'm sure you would, asshole."

Hina only listened to the fire demons silently, unable to put a word in. Not that she could or had a right to, not knowing anything about the Hieiaki Clan or their history—just like they would have nothing to say about the inner workings of the Isle of the Ice Maidens. _But I wish I could say something of interest to Kuroi. It doesn't help me if I just bore him to death. Maybe...maybe if I listen to Hotaru, I'll know what to talk about with Kuroi._

The two flame apparitions laughed while Hotaru filled in Kuroi with news from the Clan Summons, telling him about who had finally kicked the bucket, which members had decided to reproduce together, and what ugly children were produced from those unions (or in some rare cases, very lovely children). But at the end of all that laughter and good cheer, Hotaru said seriously, "Kuroi, you need to go back."

"Like hell I would," he snorted immediately while throwing another stick into the fire.

"Your father is growing ill, Kuroi."

Jerking his head upward, Kuroi demanded, "No joke?"

"No joke," Hotaru promised.

"So that means…"

The fiery-colored demon nodded in reluctant confirmation. "Under orders, at this very moment every Hieiaki clan member is scouring Demon World for your sorry ass."

"Shit. This is the last thing I need right now." Kuroi ran a hand through his sable hair while groaning in frustration. "Why doesn't he disown me like he's always promised he would? That damn bastard, always going back on his word."

Smirking, Hotaru replied, "You know why he can't."

Thoroughly confused, Hina timidly remarked, "I thought Kuroi's father hated him."

_Oh, so the little princess knows something about our clan's inner workings, eh? And who else would tell her those secrets than the future head himself? Dearest cousin must like her more than I thought._

Throwing his hands behind his head, Hotaru gaily answered, "Frankly, Uncle goes into a mad fit whenever he thinks of his 'no-good, bastard son'. He would happily disown Kuroi but can't due to the question of who will inherit the leadership position. Uncle doesn't want any power shifts within the clan, so he's going to force Kuroi into the Head seat."

"That no-good, bastard father," the son spat.

"I still don't understand," Hina sighed apologetically. "Why not just choose another member to become the Head? Why does it have to be Kuroi?"

"There aren't other members who can take the seat," Kuroi growled.

Hina's lovely face expressed that she still did not understand the reason.

Kuroi sighed. "My paternal grandfather had many wives while he lived. From his wives, he had a total of eight sons and two daughters. My father, the third son, killed off his brothers so that he would become the sole heir to the Hieiaki clan."

"Didn't you say Hotaru was your first cousin?"

"He's a son to one of the surviving daughters. My father didn't kill his sisters because they posed no threat to his position: women hold no value in the clan. And none of their sons and none of their cousins are viable for the Head seat, unless they wanted to cause a civil war and destroy the clan from within. And let's just say that everyone in the clan knows that if we had civil war, no one would survive. So that throws out that option." Kuroi shook his head. "My younger brother and I are the only sons out of ten children, and my brother would never be selected as the Head."

"Why not?"

"He's less than a man," Hotaru answered for his cousin with a hateful expression. "It's actually only a matter of time before he's sacrificed for the next gathering."

Hina wanted to ask more about that but felt better not to dig too deep. _What would make his brother less than a man? And why would they sacrifice him at the next gathering? What is wrong with this family?_

"As you can see, the clan doesn't think my younger brother is very suitable for the position. So through the line of succession, I am the only choice. Too bad for the old man I have no intention on taking his place."

A snort came out of Hotaru. "Too bad for you that not only did he send out the entire clan but he's also sent out a bounty throughout Demon World for your capture."

"..."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a bastard," Hotaru snickered while rolling his golden amber eyes, "but he's your father and the clan leader. There's nothing stopping him when he's determined for something."

"Well, he can just kiss my disowned ass. I'm not going back."

"And there's no stopping his just-as-stupid son," Hotaru clicked his tongue at Hina. "He might not want to admit it, but Kuroi shares a lot more in common with Uncle than he claims. And on a side note: Kuroi's not officially disowned from the Clan, despite what he says." When he felt daggers being shot at him through a glare, Hotaru turned to his cousin with a solid smile and pleaded, "Kuroi, I'm begging you as a friend. Please go back."

"Not you too."

"There's going to be a bloodbath as soon as he kicks the bucket, and you know it," Hotaru hotly argued. "Akamaru and Hitokage are already getting ready for a war—they know that you're not likely to come back to claim the position, so they're splitting the clan into sides. But no one will have the power or right to do anything if you take the seat."

Standing up, Kuroi snarled, "I'm not going back, and that's final." He leaped into the forest's darkness and left Hotaru and Hina alone.

"That stupid bastard," Hotaru huffed while crossing his arms. "Our entire clan is going to die because of him and his damn stubbornness."

"Excuse me...Hotaru-san?"

The flame-haired demon turned towards his only company and couldn't help but to be completely awestruck by her beauty; the way the campfire brought out the vibrant ruby glow of her eyes and contrasted against her seafoam hair captivated him. Remembering that he had been called upon, he shakily answered, "Y-yes?"

"Why is Kuroi's father so eager to make him leader? From what Kuroi told me and from what I've heard tonight, his father hates him. And a majority of your clan isn't very fond of him either. So why would all of you push him to become your Head?"

Hotaru did not understand why he scooted closer to the ice maiden, but he knew that it was what his body wanted. Besides, what better way to have a conversation? "Well, it's not just because he's the only male heir from the present Head. I don't know if you've noticed, but Kuroi is rather strong. He's the strongest in the Clan, and if he took control, no one could take it from him."

Pinking and smiling fondly, Hina murmured, "I guess I'm not really surprised by that."

_Why is she so defenseless? Gods, why does she smell so good?_ Hotaru reached out a hand and leaned in towards Hina's neck to take a taste; however, he was stopped as a hand-sized rock knocked him in the head and forced him away from the ice maiden.

"Just because I'm pissed doesn't mean I'm gone, moron," Kuroi growled as he sat right in between Hina and Hotaru. Throwing his cousin away, the dark-haired apparition turned to Hina and ordered her to go to bed now. She would need her rest if she wanted to get anywhere tomorrow.

Confused by Kuroi's angry behavior, Hina simply nodded and looked around for a suitable sleeping space. Sensing that he had messed up, Kuroi coughed and told Hina that she could use his lap as a pillow.

_Every passing day, he becomes a bigger mystery to me,_ Hina thought as she gently laid her head on Kuroi's thigh. _Does he like me? Or is he pitying me? I don't even know when he's angry with me anymore..._

* * *

The two fire demons watched Hina slumber peacefully. In complete faith she slept while resting her head on Kuroi's lap, never fearing for her integrity or safety by sleeping in this manner. Both Kuroi and Hotaru stared at her beautiful form longingly, but neither would act simply because of a certain someone's presence.

Slyly glancing at his cousin, Hotaru whispered sneakily, "So, how far have you and the girl gone?"

"There's nothing between us."

"Yeah," Hotaru chortled, "I'm sure when you're screwing her senseless."

Kuroi's sapphire eye's flashed angrily as he quietly snapped, "No, really, you idiot—we don't have that kind of relationship. I haven't touched her."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Hotaru sighed, shaking his head. "You really are a weird one. Most demons would've already lost control, especially after spending so much time with an ice maiden. It's legendary how males lose it and lust for ice maidens whenever they're available." He glanced at the sleeping Hina with golden eyes filled with dangerous desire. "Really, don't be offended, Cousin. But if you weren't here, I definitely would have raped her by now."

"I know."

"So why haven't you touched her yet? Look at her!" Hotaru fell back in frustration and rolled around the ground. "She's just begging you to do something, acting all sweet and defenseless like this! Gods, and you haven't even copped a feel?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it."

Hotaru frowned. "Don't tell me you're into—"

"No!" Kuroi blushed.

"So…you're just not interested?"

"It's more than that." He sighed. "I mean I want to touch her—I want her to only be mine...But I want her to want me. I need her to approve of me."

"If I didn't know any better, Cousin," the hot-colored demon remarked shrewdly, "it sounds like you've found your life-mate candidate."

"My life-mate candidate..." came a mumble.

Life-mates were rare to find in Demon World, mainly due to the harsh and brusque life led there. Most demons settled with whatever was at hand to ensure their line's continuity. Or like Kuroi's father and grandfather, select a number of mates to see like a roulette which offspring would rise to the top. To actually find one's life-mate candidate was something many demons only dreamed about.

"I think you're right."

Hotaru clicked his tongue. "Too bad that she's an ice demon. If your father found out about her, she would surely be in more danger than she is now. And you wouldn't see the end of your beatings."

"As if they could catch me."

"I don't think they'll have to, not with her around."

It was true. The Hieiaki Clan was not above using hostages as bait; they also weren't above killing said bait once they got what they wanted. If the Clan knew about Kuroi's attachment to Hina, then she would surely be in danger.

The cousins sat in silence.

"So when do you have to report back?"

"Some time next week—want to come with me?"

Kuroi slapped the back of Hotaru's head.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Hotaru chuckled while rubbing his forming bump. "Man, you're so weird. You're definitely a Hieiaki with that power of yours, but you just don't belong in the family."

Snapping a branch in half, Kuroi muttered, "Right back at you, punk."

"I won't tell anyone about Hina, relax. But as compensation you HAVE to show up at next year's Clan Summons. Bastard, you know how much they suck—and you left me alone to suffer through it."

"Sorry...I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, you better."

* * *

Hotaru left Kuroi and Hina's company four days later. He promised that he would keep other Hieiaki from discovering them as long as he could; afterward, they would be on their own. Before he disappeared, Hotaru whispered something into Hina's ear, which made her blush a bright red and annoyed Kuroi to no end. His annoyance burst into anger when Hotaru kissed right beside Hina's mouth just as he dashed off.

Kuroi spent the week trying to act cool and nonchalant when he was obviously bothered by it all. Hina wanted to explain to him that she felt nothing when Hotaru kissed her, but she did not know how to bring up the topic. She had no idea whether she should have been happy that Kuroi was jealous or despair because he was too much of a gentleman. In any way, Hina wanted confirmation that Kuroi romantically felt something towards her, but she feared possible rejection.

After having met Hotaru, the little ice demoness knew that undoubtedly Kuroi had to have beautiful women in his clan, beautiful women that wanted to be the wife of the most handsome and most powerful demon of the Heiaki. And if not Hieiaki women, then simply women of Kuroi's acquaintance: Hina had not easily forgotten how beautiful Akiko had been. And the red-eyed apparition had a sinking suspicion that Akiko had not been the only female in Kuroi's circle of friends.

_How can he possibly love me with all the beautiful women he's bound to know?_

_But wait,_ a voice countered, _didn't he say at Akito and Akiko's inn that you're the closest he's ever been with a woman?_

_I think he meant with his secrets and emotions—not physically._

_Wouldn't secrets and emotions be his heart?_

_No...that's not possible._

But Hina remembered Hotaru's message to her._ "A beautiful ice maiden should have more confidence in herself. Kuroi is just a bit slow."_

_So could it be..._ With flushed cheeks, Hina snuck a glance at her travel companion._ Could it be that he really does love me still?_

Kuroi had his own issues to deal with.

_Why didn't she shriek or do anything when Hotaru kissed her? The first time I helped her, she froze half my arm. Hina wouldn't let me get near her for weeks, nevertheless do something like kiss her! She didn't even do a thing to him. What's up with that?_

Kuroi could feel his jealousy stirring and boiling inside of him, wanting release in the worst way. He wanted to grab Hina right now and to demand to know why she hadn't resisted his cousin; he wanted to kiss her and remove all traces of Hotaru on Hina.

_I want her to be mine._

A tug on the hem of his cloak dragged him from his thoughts. "Kuroi, is that it?"

Staring upward in the direction of Hina's pointing, Kuroi nodded. Up ahead of them loomed a tall, dark mountain that had it's tip covered by heavy clouds. "Yeah, this is the place. We get to the top, and you're home free."

When he said that, both of their hearts ached. Did this mean the end to them? They would just separate, never moving forward in their relationship?

_I can't just force myself or my feelings onto her,_ Kuroi mentally groaned the night before they reached the peak. _I know she wanted me to stay with her, but it really means nothing at this point. She just feels comfortable with me...and apparently, she doesn't mind other men so much now either. I mean she felt comfortable enough with Hotaru back then to have a conversation with him without threatening him._

He watched Hina, who had her head resting on his lap once again. _This beautiful woman...one that could have whichever man she desired, why would she want me?_

_Tonight is the final night,_ Hina sighed to herself._ After this, I'll return to the Isle and I'll never see Kuroi again. Does he love me anymore? Will he miss me at all?_

The ice maiden would have cried herself to sleep, but she did not want Kuroi's pity or concern. She wanted his love, and her crying would not grant her that. Instead, she steeled her heart against the painful thoughts of parting with her beloved fire demon and never seeing him again.

Unsurprisingly the next morning, the two demons watched the Isle of Ice Maidens slowly approach their post, an awkward silence filling the icy air. As the frozen land mass floated ever slowly towards them, Hina felt her chest ache and weigh heavily upon her; and she clenched at her kimono, demanding from herself what she really wanted.

_What I really want...What I want...I know that I don't want to leave him without saying anything at all..._

But she had no courage to confess her feelings. So she settled with something else.

"Will I ever get the chance to see you again?" Hina whispered fearfully as she clutched Kuroi's rough, tanned hand with her pale, slender hands to her heart. Her crimson eyes were beginning to tear and would soon produce tear gems if she were not stopped. Despite her efforts, she physically couldn't hold back her emotions, the same emotions she was dying to confess verbally.

"Yes, you will, so don't cry, Hina. I'm not worth your tears," Kuroi murmured in response, his hands wiping away the wet tears before they crystallized into gems. Overwhelmed by her feelings, he kissed her eyelids tenderly. "You'll see me again one day, Hina, because I want to see you again, too."

Her heart thumped against her chest at Kuroi's meaningful words.

"How long will I have to wait?" Hina asked softly.

"Not too long," Kuroi promised wistfully, nearing his face to Hina's. "I couldn't live if I were to never see your face again, Hina." The warmth of his breath on her face anchored her to reality, telling her that she wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

As the Isle came even closer, Hina's grip on Kuroi's clothes tightened further. "Take me with you!"

"Wha—are you kidding me? After all the trouble you went through to get here, you just want to leave?"

"I want to go with you."

"No."

"Why can't I come with you?" Hina begged.

_Why can't I be with you? Why can't I stay with your forever?_

"Hina, you're an ice maiden, and my family is after me. They won't take that I am deeply in love with you all too well," Kuroi explained. "Unlike me, other fire demons don't take too kindly to an opposite element demon. And, unfortunately, my family is already not too fond of me. I would hate to see you punished because of me."

"Deeply in love with me?"

He had hoped that Hina had not heard his abrupt confession; alas, she had always been too smart for him to fool.

"You love me?" Her scarlet eyes stared up at his cerulean ones in shock. "I thought...I thought that you didn't feel anything towards me."

"Are you kidding me? Me, not having feelings for you?" When Hina shook her head, Kuroi growled and rubbed both his hands through his white starburst of hair in frustration. "Do you know how hard I tried keeping myself in line so that you wouldn't hate me? Damn it, woman!"

"Then why make me go back?" Hina questioned. "Don't you see that I don't want to leave you? This isn't what I want, Kuroi!"

Kuroi silenced Hina with a gentle kiss to her rosy lips. "Yes, I know," Kuroi whispered as their lips parted, "and I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me. But if you remain at the Isle of the Ice Maidens, then no matter where I go, I'll be able to find you. You'll be in one place, one place where I know I can always go back to."

"You're promising me. You have to promise to find me again."

"Next time we meet, I'm never letting you go."

With the icy winds swirling around them, they bound their oaths with a heart-wrenching kiss.


	6. Fire and Ice

**Author's Note (03.10.2011):** I apologize for the long hiatus. Life has been happening, and I haven't had solid time to write fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys this short chapter. If you have any comments (good or bad), please lay it on me. I welcome criticism.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Ice and Fire, You and Me**  
**Chapter VI: Fire and Ice**

* * *

Delicate snowflakes powdered the main village of the Isle of the Ice Maidens in celebration, the entire population expressing its relief over a lost sister's return. Ruri, a slender and elegantly tall ice maiden, felt especially glad as she embraced her best friend. "Hina, I'm glad that you're all right." With as much remorse as an ice maiden could display, Ruri continued, "I'm sorry…it should have been me. It's my fault that you were kidnapped."

"Ruri, it's all right. It's not your fault. No one is at fault. Besides, if you had been kidnapped, you would have ended up in the same situation as me." By her own words, Hina felt a small prick of jealousy, thinking of the possibility of Ruri meeting Kuroi instead. If Ruri had been the one Kuroi had rescued that day, would he have fallen in love with her instead of Hina?

_What is there to doubt? He loves me._

"Now that you're home, everything will go back to what it was." Ruri smiled slightly. "I'm so glad that you're back, Hina."

Hearing rare emotion in her friend's voice, Hina couldn't help but to reply, "I am, too."

Unfortunately for them all, nothing was the same. The other ice maidens realized that something had changed about their dear Hina. And out of them all, Ruri had noticed the most.

Unlike her fellow sisters, Hina could no longer live happily on the Isle of the Ice Maidens. She felt dissatisfied with the unchanging landscape and weather, having experienced a greater part of the Demon World while traveling with Kuroi. As much as she had missed the snow and cold of the Isle, she now missed the colorful forests and the various climates the world offered. Furthermore, Hina had trouble interacting with her sisters, disappointed by their lacking emotions and passion. Kuroi always had something new to be happy or angry over every single day, his shifting moods making every moment unique and memorable.

And perhaps that was the greatest change in Hina.

She had fallen in love with a man, an ardent fire demon no less, but no one could guess that. So although she was finally home, Hina was alone. And that loneliness gnawed away at her soul.

While serving the tribe elders some herbal tea, Ruri sighed as she watched Hina sit listlessly outside. "She's been like that ever since she managed to return to the Isle. She not the same. Nothing we do interests or satisfies her. Hina says that there has to be something more to everything. She's so…she's so emotional."

"She has been through a trial," an elder said with a shake of her head. "You should be a little more understanding, Ruri. There are things outside of our Isle that none of you precious daughters should ever experience or encounter...and Hina was forced to go through all those things by herself. It's understandable if she has little control over her feelings right now."

"And just imagine suffering as long as she has and suddenly returning to her quiet life here," another elder put in. "Of course she'll be restless at first. You shouldn't take it personally, Ruri. This is a difficult transition to make, especially for someone like Hina."

Understanding the elders' points, Ruri then inquired, "Is there anything that we can do for her?"

"We think that there is something that will cheer her up."

"What?"

"We think having a child to care for will brighten Hina's spirits."

"Oh." Ruri stopped and thought for a moment, considering her friend's personality. "Perhaps it will. When will you bless her then?"

The group of elders nodded. "We plan on doing so at the end of her cycle."

* * *

"I wonder what it's like, being a mother," Hina murmured as she strolled alone. The ice maiden smiled sadly as she pat her still-flat belly through her obi. "I wonder if I'll be able to take you with me whenever Kuroi returns. Would he mind being your father?"

With that, she laughed. Hina had no doubt in her mind that Kuroi would love being a father; what she worried about him minding was taking care of two ice maidens instead of just one. Already she knew how difficult it was to protect her from various demons after her precious tear gems. How much harder would be it for Kuroi to protect Hina _and _her daughter? Would Kuroi be up to the task? Or would he give up her daughter?

_Would he give me up because of her?_

"Shame on me," Hina scolded herself. "I should have more faith in Kuroi. There's no way that he would—"

Hina froze mid-step, spotting a sable mass resting in the white snow. Warily the woman eyed it, remembering her time outside of the Isle and what had caused that in the first place. Was it trap? Or worse, an actual hunter? If Hina were captured again, she would not be lucky enough to have Kuroi rescue her again: she knew that much.

When the mass shifted slightly, Hina quickly hid behind the nearest tree and watched silently. If the thing was a hunter, Hina would immediately kill it. If not, then she would give it a chance to explain why it was on the Isle.

As much as Hina wanted to protect her sisters from outsiders, she wanted to protect innocent outsiders from her sisters. After living away from the Isle, Hina realized that not all men and outsiders were guilty and deserving of death. Some people, like Akito, Akiko, Touya, Jin, and Hotaru, were kind and would pay you back in turn for kindness done to them.

_But that would take too long to explain to everyone,_ Hina thought sadly. _And no one would really want to listen anyway._ So she decided to make the decision herself whether this stranger would live or die.

When the creature shifted again, Hina tensed in alarm. When it finally lifted its body, the ice maiden gasped in recognition. "Kuroi! Kuroi, you're here!" Without restraint Hina sprinted across the white expanse to her beloved, embracing him and toppling over in the snow. "Kuroi! I'm so glad that you're here!"

At first, the body remained rigid and still. However, as soon as recognition hit, a strong arm wrapped around Hina's waist. "It's good to see you again, too, Hina," Kuroi chuckled when he managed to breathe again, the demon giving his love a peck on the cheek. When Hina shifted to kiss Kuroi on the lips, he hissed in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you—" Hina gasped when she saw the deep gash in Kuroi's left shoulder and crimson staining the snow from various points on his body. "What happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Kuroi joked. He suddenly grimaced and hissed, grabbing at his largest wound.

Helping Kuroi onto his feet, Hina murmured, "We need to get someplace safe. If the others see you , you'll be turned into an ice statue. Come on, I know where you can hide."

Expertly she led him through the forest, taking care to cover their tracks and all traces of Kuroi as they ventured deeper into the Isle of the Ice Maidens. After what seemed forever to Kuroi, they reached the mouth of a cave. Hina pulled him inside and had him sit on a cushion while she shuffled about the darkened cave from memory. Eventually, she had Kuroi light a fire with his abilities. When Kuroi asked about being found by the other maidens because of the fire, Hina assured him that the cave was hidden and not easily found. Furthermore, it was located far from the village. No one would venture so far alone.

"How do you know?"

"How do you think I was kidnapped so easily the first time?" Hina asked sardonically. "I used to come out here to be on my own from time to time, when my sisters irritated me. On my way back from here, the hunters intercepted me and took me away. No one knew until it was too late."

Kuroi scowled. "And you still come out here alone?"

"I got to meet you, didn't I?" Hina kissed Kuroi and felt his features loosen. "And my sisters still annoy me. More so now than before."

"Really?"

"What took you so long to reach the Isle?" Hina changed the subject as she healed Kuroi's various wounds. "When you didn't come when we were at the last trading post, I was worried. I was afraid that you were hurt like this, but for a moment, I thought you had forgotten about me and had gone off with another demon girl."

Kuroi, frowning at Hina's last comment, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He had her take in his scent and aura, proving to her he had not dallied with anyone in any way. "Don't ever think I'm going to fall in love with anyone else but you, Hina. Never think I'll love anyone but you."

"Then don't give me the time to think those things." Tracing her cold fingers over his old scars, Hina whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kuroi traced rough fingertips down her neck and then her arms. Tucking a strand of her sea-foam hair behind her ear, Kuroi bent down and kissed her forehead. Hina fought back her shudders as he trailed hot kisses down her frace, slowly going from her eyelids, to her nose, to her cheeks, to the side of her mouth, and then finally to her lips.

After a heady kiss, Hina pulled back and pressed her cold lips against the hot, beating pulse in Kuroi's neck. She savored the comforting vibrations, taking in solace in his _life_.

_So warm...so alive and so bright...my fire demon..._

Kuroi was here, for her. He had kept his promise to Hina, he had proven his love and the power of his sincerity. Unlike the stories about unfaithful men that Hina had heard all her life, Kuroi remained constant and ever amorous. He would not abandon her, use her for her jewels and body and then discard her when she couldn't give him anything more.

While she offered him nothing, he promised to give her everything.

Desiring more contact, she held her body tightly against his, wishing nothing more than to be one with him.

Giving Kuroi a sultry look through her long eyelashes, Hina whispered into his ear, "Kuroi, I love you."

His heart pounded loudly against his chest as he growled, "I won't hold anything back."

"You don't have to."

And together they fell into passionate oblivion.

* * *

"What did you first think of me when we first met?" Kuroi asked Hina as he lazily stroked her hair and the side of her face.

"I thought you were the leader of the bandits that kidnapped me because you were stronger than all of them combined. I thought you were a horrible brute that deserved to die," Hina murmured shyly, ashamed of her thoughts. She nestled her nude body closer into Kuroi's embrace. "But now I know that you're possibly the most honorable demon in Demon World."

Kuroi smiled.

"What did you think of me, Kuroi, at our first encounter?" Hina inquired.

"I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen," he replied, causing Hina's pale skin to redden. "Of course, then you froze my arm, and I had to reconsider."

A brow rose with an, "Oh?"

"I decided I would make you my woman no matter what," Kuroi teased. "I mean, you're as stubborn as a fire demon but won't burn my hide off when you're angry."

"I'll just freeze it off."

"Which I consider a bonus," he murmured into her ear, nibbling it a bit. "It means there's no way you'll burn away from my passion."

Content and at peace, Hina kissed her lover's temple while asking softly, "When did you first fall in love with me?"

"Hm, I wonder," Kuroi murmured. "I don't think there was a point where I just suddenly felt, 'Oh, I'm in love with her.' I think ever since we first met, I've been falling for you, bit by bit."

"I guess it was a bit different for me. I realized I was in love with you when we were at the Akito and Akiko's inn," came Hina's confession.

"Really now?"

"Mm hm, after you told me that you were in love with me."

"Eh?" Kuroi jumped in embarrassment, a blush over his face. "When did I ever—"

"You had just come back from one of your trips. You were sleeping and confessed that you loved me." Hina giggled at the memory. "The most honest confession I've ever received from you."

Seeing how happy Hina was, Kuroi relaxed and held her close. "Hopefully not the last," he chuckled into her hair, his hot hands running over her smooth body.

"Tell me you love me," Hina whispered hotly against Kuroi's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Staring down at her, Kuroi breathed against her heaving breasts, "Let me show you instead."

They made love thrice more before falling into the most peaceful slumber the two of them had experienced in a long time.

At morning, the two stood at the edge of the Isle of the Ice Maidens, staring down into the cloudy mists below. "When will I see you again?"

"Hopefully much sooner than last time," Kuroi replied with an amorous kiss. "But the next time we meet, I'm taking you from here, and we'll stay together for the rest of our days. You'll be stuck with me permanently."

Hina laughed at his proposal, touching his forehead with her own. "That sounds terrible."

"You better believe it." Tracing the side of her pale face, Kuroi warned, "It's dangerous right now, with so much happening on the ground. Who knows what kind of trouble my family will make. So wait safely here at the Isle, and I promise to return for you."

Kissing him with everything she felt for him, Hina kept herself from shedding tears. When they pulled apart, the ice maiden stepped away from the fire demon and bade him farewell with a smile. "I'll be waiting right here."

Assured, Kuroi waved good-bye and leapt off the side of the isle.

As Hina watched Kuroi disappear into the mist below, she placed a worried hand over her womb. Even with all the assurance of Kuroi's love, Hina had not found the courage to tell Kuroi that she now carried his child and her life would be forfeit for his son's birth. In regards to dying because of the boy, the ice maiden found that she did not care. Although Kuroi would have argued that her life meant more than their unborn son, Hina wanted more than anything to give birth to Kuroi's child.

"I'll bring you into this world, my child," she promised quietly. "You and your sister."

* * *

Bandaged fingers clenched. "She should have told him."

"What?" Yukina asked as she turned towards Hiei.

"She should have told him that she's going to bear his child, that they won't see each other again." His dark brows furrowing in distaste and anger, Hiei near snarled, "He can't just leave like that without knowing."

_He can't leave her to face this by herself!_

Yukina squeezed Hiei's hand with compassion. "It can't be helped, Hiei-san. You know that she had a reason."

An almost petulant expression settled on his usual stoic face. "She shouldn't have been alone."

"She wasn't," was the assurance.

* * *

And as the time passed, Hina did her best to hide her son's ever growing presence from the other ice maidens. As expected, Kuroi's offspring had immense Demon Energy, proving that he would be just as powerful, if not more so, than his father. At first, Hina had difficulty masking the boy's Fire Demon Energy from everyone; but after asking him to help her for all their sakes, the baby's presence became easier to conceal. Hina knew that her son understood her, despite not being born yet.

Knowing this, often while she tended to her snow flowers, Hina would whisper stories about Kuroi to her two children. "He caught me and took care of me…but he was very rude! He asked me on our first night together if he could kiss me! Can you believe that? Little one, you better not take after your father like that. Or else…"

Whenever she was out of earshot of the other maidens, Hina would spend whatever minute she could spare telling her children all about their father, for them and herself. She wanted them to remember Kuroi as she had, to love him for the same reasons she had. Hina hated the thought of Kuroi being left alone, to live without someone willingly accepting all of him and loving him wholeheartedly.

"But you will," Hina whispered to her womb. "You two will love your father unconditionally, I know it."

What amazed Hina the most was the peaceful co-existence between her ice daughter and fire son within her. Her daughter did not mind sharing with her intrusive and powerful brother; and her son did his best to share everything equally with his sister. Sensing all of this within her changing body, Hina would smile and tell them, "You must protect each other in the future. Daughter, don't let your brother grow alone. If he's anything like your father, he'll try to be alone but don't let him. And son, protect your sister from harm that's sure to come her way as an ice maiden. If you're your father's son, you'll have more than enough strength to do this."

Placing two delicate hands on her swelling belly, Hina instructed them both, "You must meet your father. You must survive and live for many, many centuries. You two must stand as proof of our love…a love between two people who couldn't be."

Eventually, even with the son's efforts, the Fire Demon Energy became too difficult to hide on Hina's own. It was then her daughter lent her own energy. The unborn ice maiden enveloped her brother's presence with her own growing presence, effectively masking her brother's existence from the ice maidens, who were suspicious of Hina's pregnancy. Why was she so large? Why did fires burn within her? Why would Hina, an ice maiden immune to the greatest cold, seek and desire heat and warmth for her body?

In the end, everyone discovered the truth.

* * *

The image then wavered and rippled, and Hiei heard the Pool of Foresight bubble in his ear, "This is something for only you to see, fire demon. Your sister shall not hear nor perceive this."

Hina's screams echoed in Hiei's ears, the pained cries stabbing his heart. He saw his mother strain and struggle as she tried bearing the pain her son inflicted upon her body. Her insides burned and tore as the infant fought his way out of his mother's womb. Not once did Hina curse her child, despite how he hurt her so and would be the death of her.

Instead, she panted through her whimpering and straining, "Please be healthy. Please live. Please live, precious one. Live for your mother…"

Hina heard the other ice maidens gasp when her little fire child cried and wailed as he finally entered the world. A tear of relief rolled down the side of her face at her son's healthy howl. And when her daughter's bawling joined her son's, Hina cried another tear of happiness.

But her happiness would not last.

The elders and other ice maidens whispered amongst each other, wondering what to do with the Forbidden One. Afraid of the infant and his immense Demon Energy, the ice demons quickly bound him with spells and talismans. Many of the older ice maidens wanted to kill the child right then and there. However, a number of the elders and Ruri especially argued that to be too dangerous. The Forbidden One had all this strength while at rest; how much more powerful would be if he sensed his life threatened?

"We should just expel him from the Isle," Ruri suggested. "Whether he lives or dies will be up to Fate and himself." And all of the others agreed to this.

Since Ruri knew Hina best, she bore the burden of telling Hina what would happen to the unwanted bastard. What she didn't expect was the amount of hostility she would meet as soon as she entered Hina's home. "Where is my son? What have you done to him?" Hina demanded as she clutched Yukina close to her breast.

"We've decided to allow him to live," came a perfectly emotionless reply.

A heartbroken expression sank onto Hina's features, the ice maiden understanding perfectly what Ruri meant. "No…"

"For you, Hina, this is the best I could manage for your child," Ruri hissed through clenched teeth. Only with her dearest friend would Ruri show this much feeling. "I wouldn't have even offered him, a _man_, this much if it weren't your dying wish!"

"How can that little baby be a threat? How is he a threat to anyone here right now?" Hina sobbed, her breaths ragged.

"He may be only a baby, but that monster is more than powerful enough to destroy us all! What kind of creature did you couple with, Hina? How could you have fallen like this?"

"Kuroi isn't what you think at all! He would never hurt any of us, and our son wouldn't either. They're strong, just as Hieiaki demons should be, but they—"

"Hieiaki? A _Hieiaki_?" Ruri gasped. "That terrible family of fire demons…you—you actually—I can't believe this! If…if he really is a Hieiaki, then we must quickly expel him before his kin discover his existence. If we don't, all of us will be in danger."

Pale and shaking, Hina's small hands reached out. "Ruri…please, Ruri, I beg you. Please don't let him die."

Knocking the mother's hand away, Ruri turned her back to the pathetic sight. "His fate was sealed the moment you conceived him, Hina."

Hina said nothing more as her life ebbed away, the mother constantly praying for her son's survival and for her children to somehow meet each other and their father in the future.

_I love you. I love you all so much. Live on for me._

For Hina's memory, Ruri did as requested. She gave one of Hina's tear gems to the baby monster and whispered to him before she threw him over the Isle's edge, "Return and exact your revenge upon us if you dare. Remember the name Hiei as it connects you to your father. With it, live and someday return."

And she threw the newborn over the edge.

* * *

Just as the Pool of Foresight showed only to Hiei how he had been banished, the Pool showed only to Yukina what her heart needed most. Her chest squeezed tightly as she saw the other ice maidens throw her twin brother over the island's edge. Yukina watched how her mother in her final moments grieved alone over her lost son.

"Yukina, dear Yukina," Hina gasped painfully. "You mustn't ever forget your brother. Even when you two shared my womb, you protected him and loved him. Even if he's a man, he is your brother…your flesh and blood.

"Remember him, dear one. Find him, love him, and show him how you two make the impossible possible. Show them how your father and I truly loved." With her final breath, she whispered, "If only the four of us could have lived together…"

Seeing how important her twin's existence was for the sake of their parents, Yukina was more determined than ever to find her brother. _Even though she knew that giving birth to Brother would kill her, she wanted to bring him into this world._

"Even though Okaa-san knew it would be painful, she wanted somehow for all of us to be together. She loved Kuroi—Otou-san—that much."

Yukina felt tears brimming her eyes, but she refused to cry. The ice maiden had learned long ago how precious her tears were, and she would never again cry tears of sorrow. She had resolved to only shed tears of pure, utter joy.

"Pool of Foresight, please I beg you! Would you tell me where my brother is? I need to find him. I must find him! I must fulfill my mother's final wish!"

A bubbling, resonant voice responded, "I cannot show you."

"Why, may I ask?"

"I have shown you all I can. You must, with your own strength, pursue the truth."

"But I—"

A strong hand suddenly held Yukina's in a powerful grip.

Following the hand up to its owner, Yukina gasped, "Hiei-san."

Reading his tender gaze and understanding his silent message, Yukina smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Together, they stepped forward into the mists toward their individual goals.


End file.
